thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
What Do Illustrators Do? (film)/Credits
Here are the credits for "What Do Illustrators Do?", an upcoming 2016 CGI-animated film adapted from the book of the same name. Opening Credits Twentieth Century Fox Animation presents A Clearwater Animation/McGraw Hill Financial Production What Do Illustrators Do? Closing Credits Directed by Eileen Christelow Taylor Grodin Written by James Sharp Eileen Christelow Adam Katz Based on the book by Eileen Christelow for McGraw-Hill Financial and Clarion Books Produced by Eileen Christelow Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Executive Producers Eileen Christelow Steven Samono Terry Ward Geo G. Adam Katz Music by James Barkley Kevin MacLeod Editor Taylor Grodin Production Designer Yarrow Cheney Art Director Steve Martino 2D Effects Supervisor Marlon West CGI Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Bielenberg 2D Animation Supervisors Rick Farmiloe James Baxter Frans Vischer CGI Animation Supervisors Rex Grignon Patrick T. Osborne Animation Director James Baxter Head of 2D Animation Eric Goldberg Head of CGI Animation Adam Green Production Manager Laney Gradus Casting by Adam Katz, C.S.A. Ruth Lambert, C.S.A. CAST John/EraserMan Dan Castellaneta (John) Fred Stoller (EraserMan) Ann Tress MacNeille Jacqueline Brody Rose Kaz Max Charles Rick Teo Halm Leonard Tom Kenny Scooter Bill Fagerbakke Emily Tara Strong Katie Ariel Winter Giant Green Monster Frank Welker Narrator Patrick Warburton Human Giant Bill Nighy Publisher Whoopi Goldberg Paper Justin Chapman Paper Clones Justin Chapman Geo G. Tom Kenny STORY Head of Story Yvette Kaplan Storyboard Director Chuck Klein Storyboard Supervisors Kong Chee Chong Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Chuck Klein Storyboard Designer Frans Vischer Storyboard Lead Adam Katz Storyboard Artists Kurt R. Anderson Bob Camp Enrico Casarosa Eileen Christelow William H. Frake III Taylor Grodin Antoine Guilbaud Tony Kluck Moroni Kevin O'Brien Wilbert Plynaar Dan Shefelman Ilya Skorupsky Frans Vischer Storyboard Clean-up Artists Rebecca Greenwood Antoine Guilbaud Juli Murphy Dexter Reed Jeff Scott Storyboard Revisionist Toni Vian Additional Storyboard Artist Chuck Klein Animatic Artist Steve Warbrick ART Character Designers Eileen Christelow Jeffrey P. Johnson Brandon Oldenburg Peter De Seve Prop and Location Designers Kurt R. Anderson Eileen Christelow David Lee Visual Development Artists Eileen Christelow Mike Inman Bill Kaufmann Daniel Lopez Munoz Wendy Rogers Armand Serrano Peter De Seve Conceptual Designer Brandon Oldenburg Workbook Artists James Beihold Nash Dunnigan CGI PRODUCTION UNIT MODELING Modeling Supervisors Mike Defeo Jeff Hayes Modeling Lead Shaun Cusick Modeling Artists Brian Deans-Rowe Frank Denota John K. Dodelson Pasha Ivanov Ken Lee Alexander Levenson Steve McGrath Jenga Zamani Mwendo John Paine Matt Paulson Daniel Ken Shimmyo Bill Stahl Rachel Tiep-Daniels Ben Williams Model Sheet Artists Eileen Christelow Taylor Grodin Adam Katz TEXTURING Texture Supervisor Eileen Christelow Texture Artists Chad Greene Sully Jacome-Wilkes Paul Mica Texture Painter Ben Williams RIGGING Rigging Lead Adam Katz Rigging Artists David Gallagher Mark Piretti Rigging Removal Artist Laurel Klick PRE-VISUALIZATION Pre-Visualization Lead Technical Director Bryan Useo Senior Pre-Visualization Artist Sylvain Doreau Pre-Visualization Artists Joan Cabot Kristi Connolly Pre-Visualization Set Designer Haji Uesato CAMERA & LAYOUT STAGING Head of Layout Simon J. Smith Rough Layout Artists James Buckhouse Sue Gleadhill Stephen Moros Camera Lead Adam Katz Layout Staging Leads Taylor Grodin Adam Katz Camera & Staging Artist James Campbell Final Layout Technical Head Karyn V.B. Monschein Final Layout Artist Steve R.J. Bell Final Camera & Staging Artist Karyn V.B. Monschein MATCHMOVE Matchmove Lead Peter Hart Matchmove Artist Stephen Moros ANIMATION Lead Animators Nina Bafaro Doug Dooley Melvin Tan Animators Joseph Antonuccio Larry Bafia Dan Barker James Bresnahan Tab Burton Tim Cheung Kenny Chung Raquel Coelho Rhett Collier Raffaella Filipponi Ed Gavin Collin Hennen Jeffrey K. Joe Steve Keele Tim Keon Justin Kohn Boris Kossmehl Judy Kriger Justin Leach Dean Kalman Lennert Eric Lessard Noel McGinn Fredrik Nilsson Jason A. Reisig Rick Richards Carlos Saldanha David Spivack Jesse Sugarman Steve Talkowski Rob Duquette Thompson Adam Valdez Aimee Whiting Dan Whiting LIGHTING Lighting Supervisor Craig Ring Lighting Leads Mitch Kopelman Didier Levy Joe Palrang Frederic Sautai Lighting Artists Ken Ball Louis Flores Chad Greene Edward Helmers Lisa Kalmanson Dan Levy Barbara Ann Meyers Stephanie Mulqueen Ronman Yiu Yan Ng Thomas Pushpathadam Milton E. Rodriguez-Rios Curt Stewart COMPOSITING Compositing Supervisor Marc J. Scott Compositing Lead Eric Roth Compositing Artists Bernard O. Ceguerra Shaun Collaco Aaron Estrada Rory Hinnen Lisa Kalmanson Rachel Lagdao Dan Levitan Igor Lodeiro Bob Lyss Daniel Miller Frank Mueller Andrew Mumford January Nordman Jeff Olm Eric Roth Mauricio Valderrama Kevin Willmering Compositing Production Coordinator Camille Eden VISUAL EFFECTS Visual Effects Producer Matt Plummer Visual Effects Leads Juan J. Buhler Kai Stavginski Visual Effects Artists Robert V. Cavaleri John A. Patterson Baaron Schulte Karen Smith Visual Effects Coordinator Jana Spotts DIGITAL PAINT Digital Paint Lead Eileen Christelow Digital Paint Artists Gooby Herms Sandy Houston David Mei MATTE PAINTING Matte Painting Supervisor Michael Collery Matte Painting Lead Eileen Christelow Matte Painters Yuri Bartoli Tony Halawa Henrik Holmberg Matte Painting Compositor Daniel J. Brick PAINT FIX Paint Fix Supervisors Eileen Christelow Adam Katz Paint Fix Artists Jasper M. Baltzersen Michael James Baula Matthew Beightol Kane Brassington Craig Cannon Cassandra Fanning Amber Geisler Bill Gumina Michelle Kater Marc Machuca Anthony Meschi Mauricio Valderrama ROTOSCOPE Rotoscope Supervisor Sandy Houston Rotoscope Lead Jackie Mills Rotoscope Artists Ian Kelly Krystine Lankenau James Valentine COLOR GRADING Color Grading Supervisor Jeffrey Kalmus Color Grading Artist Morten Balling RENDERING Rendering Supervisor Jessica Giampietro McMackin Rendering Artist Christina Garcia Weiland Rendering Technical Director Alec Bartsch Rendering Wrangler Pedram Daraeizadeh ROUGH SKETCH SEQUENCE UNIT SAN FRANCISCO CREW Sequence Director Eileen Christelow Model Sheet Artists Eileen Christelow Antonio Zurera Layout Artist Guillaume Bonamy Rough Animators Adam Beck Eileen Christelow Vikki Pena Gibson X-Sheet Director Rebecca Greenwood X-Sheet Supervisor Dev Ramsaran X-Sheet Timers Conor McMullin Aidan Walsh X-Sheet Artist Noel Kelly Animation Pencil Test Lead Eileen Christelow Animation Pencil Test Artists David W. Thompson Courtney Dane Compositor Taylor Grodin FLORIDA CREW Storyboard Artist James Sharp Rough Animators Eileen Christelow Geo G. Rough In-betweener Lucas Hurford Animation Technology Christine E. George NEW ILLUSTRATION STYLE SEQUENCE UNIT Sequence Director Eileen Christelow Sequence Producer James Sharp Production Manager Adam Katz ART Visual Development Artist Geo G. Model Sheet Artists Eileen Christelow Adam Katz Antonio Zurera Color Designer Nancy Ulene Color Stylists Tina Katz David A. Rodriguez Brian Smith Nancy Ulene Roger Webb Color Modelist Patricia Mendelson LAYOUT Layout Artist Rasoul Azadani Layout Journeyman Andrew Hickson BACKGROUND Background Designer Philip Phillipson Background Lead Eileen Christelow Background Painters Mike Inman Richard Kim ANIMATION Lead Animator Frans Vischer Rough Animators Adam Beck Eileen Christelow Vikki Pena Gibson Final Line Animator Manny De Guzman X-SHEET X-Sheet Director Rebecca Greenwood X-Sheet Supervisor Dev Ramsaran X-Sheet Timers Conor McMullin Aidan Walsh X-Sheet Artist Noel Kelly PENCIL TEST Animation Pencil Test Lead Eileen Christelow Animation Pencil Test Artists David W. Thompson Courtney Dane 2D Effects Pencil Test Artist Rob Duquette Thompson CLEAN-UP Senior Clean-up Artist Michael Comino Clean-up Artists Eddie Choo Kevin Comty Tony Davis Breakdown Artist Daniel Bond Senior In-between Artist Kristi Connolly Rough In-between Artist Pierre Alary In-between Artists Janice Armiger Janelle C. Bell-Martin SCANNING Scanning Supervisor Stuart Campbell Scanners Kevin Blum Karl Dunne INK AND PAINT Ink and Paint Supervisor Christine O'Connor Ink and Paint Artists Lee Guttman Kevin Richardson ANIMATION CHECK Animation Check Supervisor Janet Bruce Animation Checker Misoon Kim 2D EFFECTS 2D Effects Animator Mark Myer Assisitant 2D Effects Animator Irene Matar COMPOSITING Compositing Supervisor Jason Leonard Robert Buske Compositor Timothy B. Gales RENDERING Rendering Supervisor Adam Katz Rendering Artist Helen Connolly ILLUSTRATION PHOTOGRAPHY UNIT Director of Still Photography Don Burgess, A.S.C. Still Photographers Hoyte Van Hoytema Justin Lubin Sam Urdank Photoshop Artist Gus Hunter Illustrator Eileen Christelow EDITORIAL First Assistant Editor Adam Katz Second Assistant Editor Caleb Elbourn Additional Editors Geo G. Audel LaRoque CASTING Casting Associate Dave Lieber Casting Assistant Celeste Leger PRODUCTION Assistant Production Manager Lauren Prince Production Assistant Jinyi Baird Production Accountants Paul Ohrt Stephan Rothman Solomon Sebastian Production Coordinator Jenny Basen Office Production Manager Sharon Thompson POST PRODUCTION Post Production Sound Services By Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Producer of Post Production Rick Polizzi Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy Post Production Consultant Todd Baillere Post Production Assistant Richard K. Chung Post Production Managers Michael G. Mahan Benjamin J. Reesing Assistant Post Production Manager Peter Measroch Post Production Coordiantor Alexander Duke MAIN TITLES Main Title Designer James Sharp Main Title Animation Picture Mill END TITLES End Title Designers Caleb Elbourn James Sharp End Title Animation Pacific Title & Art Studio Rhythm & Hues Studios End Title Crawl Autoglyph® Endcrawl SOUND Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Sound Designers Taylor Grodin Gary Rydstrom Supervising Sound Editor Richard L. Anderson Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Kyrsten Mate Re-Recording Mixers Taylor Grodin Tom Johnson Adam Katz Gary A. Rizzo Sound Re-Recorded at Warner Bros. Studio Facilities WARNER BROS. SOUND CREW Sound Supervisor Cameron Frankley Re-Recording Mixers Ron Bartlett D.M. Hemphill Recordist Eric Flickinger First Assistant Sound Editor Jon Michaels Second Assistant Sound Editor Andrew Bock Sound Designers Ai-Ling Lee Jason W. Jennings Randall Kelley Doug Jackson Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Supervising ADR Editor Petra Bach ADR Editors David V. Butler Russell Farmarco ADR Mixer Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordist Rick Canelli Supervising Foley Editor Ryan B. Juggler Foley Editor Hugo Adams Sound Effects Recording John Paul Fasal Foley Artists John Roesch Alyson Moore David Fein Hilda Hodges Foley Mixers Mary Jo Lang David Jobe Foley Recordists Scott Morgan Eric Hosmer Additional ADR Recording Engineers Carlos Sotolongo Wouter Van Herwerden David Atherton Additional ADR Recorded at LA Studios Margarita Mix STEREOSCOPIC 3D CREW Stereographer Phil 'Captain 3D' McNally Stereoscopic Consultant Alexander Lentjes Stereoscopic Production Services by Legend3D LEGEND3D CREW Legend3D Visual Effects Supervisor Jared Sandrew Stereoscopic Producer Matt Akey 3D Conversion Stereographer Colin Yu Digital Production Supervisor Barry Sandrew Additional Visual Effects Supervisor Tony Baldridge Senior Stereo Compositing Supervisor Adam Ghering Stereo Compositing Supervisor Joseph Zaki Associate Stereo Producer Allie Foster Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Vince Niebla Glenn Osgood Jill Hunt Associate Stereoscopic 3D Supervisors Keith Griego Matthew Parkhill Hector Navarro Laurel Cost Stereo Production Supervisors Chris Treichel Tyler Bennink Visual Effects Technical Director Jacqueline Hutchinson Stereoscopic 3D Technical Director Josh Marlar Production Development Geoff Goodman Lead Stereo Artists Evan Jones Brendan Llave Ted Trabucco Xiaolei Wang Jason Williams Andrew Marquez Stereo Artist Kiana Petersen Lead Stereo Compositors Trevor Graciano Matt Kemper Keith Kolod Doug Zablocki Production Coordinators Lloyd Gilyard, Jr. Molly Bender Production Assistant Nicole Matteson Digital Intermediate and Opticals by Technicolor Digital Intermediates Technicolor Digital Imaging by Digital Film Colorist Tony Dustin Digital Intermediate Producer Allyse Manoff Imaging Technicians Steve Hodge Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital QC Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Brad Sutton Erin Nelson Color Timing Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Duerrstein Gary Burritt Continuity Script Susan Bliss Spot-On Scripts MUSIC Music Produced by Michael & Cary Huang Music Co-Produced by Christopher Brooks Supervising Music Editors Kenneth A. Karman Jim Harrison Music Editors James Barkley Michael Huang Cary Huang Kevin MacLeod Curtis Roush Assistant Music Editor Jacqueline Tager Score Recorded and Mixed by Joel Iwataki Frank Wolf Score Recorded and Mixed at Warner Bros. Eastwood Scoring Stage Sony Pictures Studios Additional Recording at Groovemasters Orchestra Conductor William Ross Additional Recording Engineer Nathaniel Kunkel Assistant Engineer Christopher Carmichael Head of Music Preparations Mark Graham Booker White Music Preparation by Jo Ann Kane Music Services Steven L. Smith Victor Pesavento Robert Elhai Eric Stonerook Orchestrations by Kevin MacLeod Dana Niu Frank Macchia Pete Anthony Jeff Toyne Brad Warnaar Additional Orchestrations by Kyle Batter Mark Mc Kenzie David Slonaker Kevin Kleisch Michael Mason Brad Dechter Synth Orchestration, Arranging, and Programming Ian Honeyman Andrew Raiher John Ashton Thomas Tobias Marberger Music Contractors Isobel Griffiths Tonia Davall Sandy De Crescent Peter Rotter Technical Advisor Alexander Reumers Music Clearances Christine Bergren SONGS "Man in the Mirror" Written by Siedah Garrett and Glen Ballard Performed by Michael Jackson "Greater" Written by MercyMe, David Garcia, and Ben Glover Performed by MercyMe Michael Jackson appears courtesy of MJJ Music MercyMe appears courtesy of Fair Trade and Columbia Records Original Score Album Available on Incompetech/Clearwater Music ADDITIONAL PRE-PRODUCTION Yarrow Cheney Geo G. Skip Jones ADDITIONAL ANIMATION James Baxter Matthew O'Callaghan Anthony DeRosa Jeffrey P. Johnson Frans Vischer SPECIAL THANKS TO Walt Disney Animation Studios John Lasseter Andrew Stanton Blue Sky Studios AnimationEpic Studios Clearwater Ink & Paint Department and Clearwater Animation Staff HARDWARE HP Workstation Z620 Computers PROCESSORS Intel Pentium Processors Intel Xeon Processors SOFTWARE Toon Boom Storyboard Pro Houdini Effects Autodesk Maya Pixar's Renderman Toon Boom Harmony Avid Media Composer Adobe After Effects Rough Skecth Sequecnce shot in Canon Canonflex Cameras Prints by FOTOKEM® MPAA NO.4558787283 © 2016 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation All rights reserved in all territories except Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. © 2016 TCF Hungary Film Rights Exploitation Limited Liabilty Company and Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation in Brazil, Italy, Japan, Korea and Spain. The events, characters and firms depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events or firms is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and other applicable laws, and any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this motion picture could result in criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Produced by CLEARWATER ANIMATION Released by TWENTIETH CENTURY FOX Trivia *The end titles were designed by Caleb Elbourn and James Sharp, and were animated by Rhythm & Hues and Pacific Title and Art Studio, while the end title crawl was made using Autoglyph® Endcrawl. *The credits were kinda fake somehow. *Although the opening credits starts out normally, the title of the film doesn't show up until the scene pans from one illustrated paper to the other which may show the film's title. *Kevin MacLeod was credited several times in the closing credits of the film. *The movie credits only appear in the closing credits. Category:Credits